


爱人

by Leven61



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven61/pseuds/Leven61
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 2





	爱人

这一天，芙朵拉新秩序的建立者将会齐聚一堂，但并不是出于特别的政治目的或是商议事项，仅仅是出于新王的邀请。  
“唔…六年前，老师曾在加拉古·玛库大修道院偶遇一位美丽的修女，后来这位修女勇敢而舍弃自我的拯救了老师的生命。于是现在老师决定与这位修女交往，希望能让我们认识这位女士。”雅尼特一边嚼着梅尔赛德斯做的点心，一边为同伴们简述信上的内容。“是挺让人感动的，可是我们都不知道有样一个人。”梅戚将红茶泡好端上来。“老师有被什么人救过吗？除了蕾雅大人以外？”希尔妲趴在小玛丽安的肩膀上，玩弄她的一撮头发。“哦，蕾雅大人…或许老师这么早和我们说这些有点不合适？蕾雅大人才刚刚…”玛丽安奴的表情仍旧悲哀，蕾雅大人的去世对每一个虔诚的信徒而言都是一个重大的打击。“库洛德同学也会回来吗？他之前悄无声息的就离开了。”雷欧尼走了进来，她身上的银甲发出清脆的响声。“哦，这是秘密。”洛廉兹啜饮着红茶，他故作玄虚的声音让雷欧尼不禁咳嗽了两声。  
仅仅在一周之前，这次聚会却还完全没有计划。  
“也许应该向我的学生介绍你，蕾雅。”贝雷丝的声音带着清晨特有的慵懒，这种情况很少见，毕竟之前能安稳熟睡的日子并不是很多。她用手指卷着已经靠坐在床上的爱人翠绿的秀发，将它们轻轻托起在阳光下鉴赏着。蕾雅没有回答她，只是轻轻的叹了一口气，盯着贝雷丝光裸的肩膀，发丝随着贝雷丝轻微的动作在她肩膀的皮肤上流动着。“我知道你还有顾虑，但是我会保护你的。而且，你不必立刻回答我。”贝雷丝靠近蕾雅，把对方盯着的那片皮肤贴在爱人的身上，侧过身来去拥抱。“虽然我也很希望独占你…”她把脸埋在蕾雅的颈窝，用温暖的呼吸去沾染爱人被晨间的凉意浸染的身体，“可我更希望你能自由自在的做自己想做的事，同时也希望我们能真正的获得大家的祝福。你总是祝福别人，现在也应该理所应当的享受祝福。”她用嘴唇虔诚的亲吻曾经的大司教，但不是出于信仰，而是出于爱。随后她靠在对方的胸口，倾听蕾雅的心跳。  
蕾雅的心跳很快，但是不仅仅是因为贝雷丝的那番话，还因为她身材娇小的爱人炽热的体温，这让她的声音变得有些低沉和沙哑:“谢谢你，贝雷丝，我会好好考虑。但是…”  
“什么？”贝雷丝在她的怀里靠的更紧了。  
“如果你不打算…请不要把手放在我胸上。”蕾雅的脸有些泛红，她爱人的手覆在她的胸上，这让她有些颤抖。贝雷丝手心温热的肌肤隔着薄薄的亚麻布料，刺激着她敏感的乳头。  
芙朵拉的王抬起头看着爱人微笑了，她分开双腿，翻身跪坐在蕾雅身上，俯下身去亲吻那双紧盯着她的眼睛，随后她抚摸那挺立的双乳和优美的腰线。  
“既然你这样说，我正打算……品尝你，我的小…小蛋糕。”贝雷丝的声音犹犹豫豫，她拼命回忆着在阿比斯的藏书室里那本书的细节，这让她的表情都显得有些僵硬。先前她很少在做这些事的时候说话，但她认为也许蕾雅会喜爱她的称赞。比喻，对，比喻，这样或许有助于改变直白而单调的对话。被称作小蛋糕的女人却没有她想象中的反应，而是惊讶的盯着她，仿佛忍住不要大声笑出来似的:“你究竟是从哪里学来的这些…嗯…怪东西？”蕾雅坐起来，拍拍坐在她腿上的“小豌豆”的脸，她以牙还牙的在心里给贝雷丝也起了一个外号，只不过这颗小豌豆现在变成小红豆，她实在不忍心再出言嘲笑。  
“你不喜欢吗？”贝雷丝为了掩盖自己的窘迫把脸埋进对方的长发中，在蕾雅的耳边小声嘀咕。蕾雅颤抖了一下，抱紧了贝雷丝，她不得不承认，前教师不经意的行为反而更让她感到心动。随后贝雷丝听到一声轻叹，蕾雅在她的耳边说到:“喜欢，可是蛋糕要放凉了…”  
蕾雅用额头抵着贝雷丝的额头，闭着眼睛感受双方凌乱呼吸的交错，终于等到一个小心翼翼的吻。随后贝雷丝推着她，把她重新轻轻放倒在床铺上，蕾雅得以安然的躺下，因为贝雷丝对她胸部的揉捏而喘息着， 那双有着薄茧的手正温柔的照顾着两团柔软。芙朵拉的王欣赏着她金屋藏娇的爱人美妙的声音和圣洁的肉体，温柔的亲吻每一处肌肤。她的手指划过蕾雅的肋骨边缘，亲吻上下起伏的腹部，用牙齿轻轻刺激着微红的皮肤。贝雷丝的一只手向上穿过蕾雅的发丝，把爱人搂在怀里，用手指触摸那无瑕的后背，另一只手则继续向下，轻巧的揉捏对方大腿内侧的软肉。“唔…贝雷丝…”蕾雅仰起头，抓紧前教师的内衣系带，她忘了扯开那块碍事的布，这让她有些恼火。“嗯？”贝雷丝发出含混不清的疑问声，因为她正又一次亲吻着爱人的胸，同时她的手还在那微微颤抖的双腿之间来回游弋着，若即若离的触摸着。“你…手…”蕾雅没办法吐出完整的句子，她的眼圈有点泛红，只能抽出一只手来抓住贝雷丝乱动的小臂，把它按在合适的位置。贝雷丝则顺着蕾雅的引导，手指抵在了湿润的入口，她不假思索的将一根手指冲破那层阻碍，顶进温暖的洞穴。蕾雅的呻吟陡然提高了一个音量和声调，这让贝雷丝吓了一跳，出于担心弄疼了爱人，她又以同样快的速度把那根不识时务的手指抽了出来。她不知所措的抱住蕾雅，亲吻她流出生理性泪水的美丽眼睛。“你真的…为什么拿出来？”没等贝雷丝抱歉的第一个音节说出口，蕾雅带着未平复的喘息先发出了声音，她用攥的泛白的指节轻轻敲击贝雷丝的肩膀。“我感觉弄疼你了，对不起。”贝雷丝直白而真诚，她再次亲吻那双又委屈又气愤的眼睛。  
“继续吧…我想要你…但是慢一点…”蕾雅邀请她莽撞而畏首畏尾的爱人，抓着贝雷丝脑后的头发与她接吻。那只不知所措的手终于还是变得温柔起来，小心翼翼的探入紧致的洞穴，在蕾雅欣喜的叫声中生疏的来回抽动。内壁中带着褶皱的软肉贴着贝雷丝的手指，随着蕾雅一次次的颤抖挤压着她。那具柔软的身体紧贴着芙朵拉的王，四肢肆意的缠绕着她，将她包裹在充满爱欲的体温里。贝雷丝放在蕾雅背后的手感受着爱人一次次的扭动和颤抖，轻轻托住她防止她撞痛。但是她的手指却全无怜悯之意，快速而有力的将蕾雅送上巅峰。  
“啊…贝雷丝…求…求你…求你…”蕾雅抓着爱人已经不成样子的衣服，将她拉的更近，让对方的气息贴着自己的喉咙。贝雷丝顺势亲吻了她，用深情的绿色眼睛询问的盯着她，手上的动作丝毫没有减缓。那双蕾雅日思夜想的眼睛和充满爱意的神情让她无法再说完她的话，她的心让她全身的血液奔涌的流动。蕾雅终于紧紧的扣住贝雷丝的身体，在一个有力而深重的吻中达到了快乐的极致。  
她大口的呼吸着有贝雷丝气味的空气，剧烈的颤抖着发出破碎的呻吟，这其中还夹杂着她爱人的姓名。当她终于感到自己回归现实的时候，贝雷丝的手指却还在她的体内运动着，这让她的颤抖无法停止。她只能抓住身边唯一的依靠，抓住贝雷丝的衣服，抓住这头不知休止的莽兽。而贝雷丝却在蕾雅不知不觉中向下滑到了蕾雅双腿之间，她那件已经被抓的破破烂烂的背心完全被掀了起来。鲁莽的小动物绕过了这些阻碍，用自己的舌头轻舔爱人的花核，同时手上的抽插还在进行着。双重的刺激让蕾雅几乎快要昏死过去，她的爱人毫无保留的激烈动作让刚刚高潮过后的她无力承受。“啊…不…啊…贝雷丝…我已经……”她重新抓住贝雷丝的头发，将双手插进柔顺的发丝中，试图阻止爱人的舔舐。蕾雅身下的液体已经沾湿了床铺和贝雷丝的衣物，当然也沾湿了她的嘴唇和下巴。  
此时蕾雅确信，贝雷丝不到她昏过去恐怕是不会停下了。她又一次剧烈的颤抖着，冲上头顶的快感让她大张着嘴，拱起腰把自己的身体送到贝雷丝的面前，接着又重重的落在床上。贝雷丝这时才抽出她的手指，抬起她堪称凌乱的脸，上面有说不清的液体和汗液，将绿色的发丝粘在皮肤上。不知疲倦的家伙舔干净自己的手指，又要埋头下去的时候，蕾雅用尽全身仅剩的力气把自己蜷缩了起来。她重重的喘息着，汗水和液体浸湿了床单。前任大司教翻过身把脸埋进柔软的枕头中去，随后她就感觉到她的爱人将她搂在怀里，和刚才完全不同的，轻柔而怜惜的亲吻她的脖颈和耳朵。  
“哈…你完全不知道要停下吗？”蕾雅上气不接下气，她扣紧贝雷丝伸过来拉住她手的指节，嗔怪她的爱人。  
“对不起，我让你不舒服了吗？”贝雷丝亲吻那些被汗液沾湿的美丽长发，搂紧她全身泛着粉红的爱人。  
“没有…你…好的有些过分…能拥有你这么多我很开心。”蕾雅的声音中带着慵懒和羞沁，她的呼吸还没有完全平复。贝雷丝让精疲力尽的爱人靠在她的胸口，为比自己高大的女人提供千年未曾有过的安全感。蕾雅紧贴着她，让她感觉到前所未有的满足。  
心照不宣的沉默了一会之后，蕾雅突然尴尬的把头埋在贝雷丝的怀里，嗫嚅着发出微弱的声音:“床单…”这时候贝雷丝才注意到自己破碎混乱的内衣以及身下简直能拧出水来的床单。  
但是她的第一反应是飞身下床，出于担心对方感冒的理由把蕾雅一把抱起来用干净温暖的被子包裹住放在床角的短榻上。蕾雅缩在被子里，仿佛一个蛋糕卷，她看着爱人流畅且顺利的收整浸湿的床单。这个房间终于像是一个家而不是一个空荡的牢笼，从那晚贝雷丝将她从这里带走开始，她就真正的拥有一个家了，此时此刻那个人正转过头来，沐浴着已经高升的太阳的光芒对她微笑。


End file.
